The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of grapevine which will hereinafter be known as the "American Rose" and more particularly to such a grapevine which bears seeded berries, and which further is characterized principally as to novelty by a hard or otherwise extremely firm fruit texture, the subject variety being mature for commercial harvesting and shipment approximately September 15 through October 15 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California.
From a marketing standpoint, the relative times of ripening of various varieties of grapes is obviously extremely important. It has long been recognized as desirable to provide grapevines that bear fruit later than the varieties which they most nearly resemble, whereby the fruit can be brought to market at a time when competition is at a minimum. In addition, if the ripening periods of the various grapes can be spread over longer periods of time, savings and increased efficiency can be attained because the capitol outlay which is generally required to harvest and transport these grapes which are harvested within a relatively short ripening period can be spread over a longer period of time resulting in lower costs of the final product and increased uniformity of production.
The new and distinct variety of grapevine, hereinafter referred to as the "American Rose", remotely resembles in its approximate dates of harvesting, the varieties Ribier, Queen, and Emperor grapevines (all unpatented), but is distinguishable therefrom, and further characterized as to novelty by its distinctive and attractive skin coloration and further by its noteworthy leaf morphology.